Mod List
Game Rewrites FTL: Overdrive - thomasfn Utilities Mod Managers Grognak's Mod Manager Modding Tools CrazyMLC's Ship Editor - Author: CrazyMLC Darkfrost's Ship Editor - Author: Darkfrost WIP ftldat - Unpacks .dat files - Author: bas FTL Dat Manager - Java .dat un/packer - Author: KuroSaruWIP FTL Ship Editor: Superluminal - Author: kartoFlane FTL UnPacker - GUI .dat unpacker/repacker - Author: Didero tazardar's FTL Ship Creator - Author: tazardar Modding guides and info [GuideCreating your own weapons] - Author: AtillaBosma [Guide}custom events & sectors - Author: CaptainShooby [Guide}XML Elements List - Author: marinepower X-dependant events! - Author: Alblaka Sector music playlist - Author: Koborover The Modding Discussion thread Miscellaneous FTL Editor aka ComaToes Profile/SavedGame Editor Savegame Checkpoint script (for Mac) - Author: snarke Mods Note: Mods tagged with WIP are currently Work In Progress and some errors and instability can be expected. Balancing - Total Conversions - Mods include changes to multiple features (new sectors, ships and weapons, custom UI, etc). Advanced Weapons and Shields - Author: nataryeahbuddy Advanced Battle Systems- Author: nataryeahbuddy Disable Fleet - Author: aedyr Faster Than Hard Light - Author: blaeron WIP Foundation of the Federation - Author: Whale Cancer WIP Ghost Ships and New Items - Author: Morat48 Halo - Author: Lord0fHam WIP Incursion - Author: Kieve WIP Infinite Space - Author: DrkTemplar Mass Effect Total Coversion - Author: Captain_Brian Pirates! - Author: RichText Somewhat Faster Than Light - Author: blaeron Sonata Total Conversion - Author: thashepherd Turning The Tide - Author: Kieve Warhammer 40k - Battlefleet Gothic Mod - Author: DauntlessK abandoned Star Trek Addon - Author: Natalie abandoned Hard/Extreme difficulty - Author: AtillaBosma abandoned ProjectX - Author: SSk77 abandoned Star Trek Enterprise NX-01 + UI LCARS - Author: kevinandersson Ships - New ship designs (may include new weapons or UI changes as well). The Amber Shard Author: DryEagle Battlefleet Gothic: Cobra Class Destroyer - Author: Harnisfechten WIP Battlestars - Author: FrostWyrmWraith Blazing Cruiser - Author: Zaffre The Buffalo - Author: EchoesofOld C-1092 - Author: MeGusta Duality Cruiser & Merchant Cruiser Author: zaratustra Escort Duty - Author: DryEagle F-22A Raptor - Author: nataryeahbuddy Federation Scout, Bomber and Outcast Variants - Author: Whale Cancer 8 Scouts - Author: Whale Cancer - To be included in the Foundation of the Federation. Halo 4 : Broadsword ship - Author: Revenant721 Halo: CCS-Class Battlecruiser - Author: FrostWyrmWraith The Kingfisher - Author: BadgersCanSpace Klingon Bird-of-Prey - Author: Wiseworm The Lost Hunter - Author: TheDarkdu42 The Marauders - Author: UltraMantis Mor-Saxum (Rock Cruiser) - Author: HalfDemon23 The NightHawk - Author: EchoesofOld Obsidian Cruiser - Author: Kieve Playable rebel flagship - Author: Baldwebby360 WIP The Predator - Author: Dark Spartan WIP Rebel Flagship Prototype - Author: Ginger Dragon Robotic Cruiser - Author: Jonfon WIP The Scarab - Author: DryEagle StarBug - Red Dwarf - Author: Heathen Starcraft Conversion - 18 new ships! - Author: alextfish Star Trek Universe - Author: speedoflight turbonutter's Custom Ships - Author: turbonutter The Viper - Author: DryEagle USS Defiant - Author: y0sho THE YAS-62 - Author: nataryeahbuddy YTR-1335 Burnout - Author: nataryeahbuddy abandoned Face Space beta 1 - Author: DarkestLulz abandoned New Ships 'Steam Fin' and 'Nano Scale' - Author: DCChuckles abandoned? Old republic frigate - Author: Vozhban abandoned Starcraft Total Conversion - Author: Tuesday Weapons DronesPlus - Author: karmos Law's arsenal of Mods and Overpowered Weapons! - Author: Law Overclocked Weapons - Author: HausHFG WIP Weaponanza - Author: buzzyrecky Visuals Better Planets and Backgrounds - Author: sanmonku Better Asteroids standalone - Author: sanmonku diversityMod - Author: liakad High-res background graphics Author: splette Miscellaneous Additional Events & Texts - Collaboration project Beginning Scrap Mod - Author: Tails Crystal Quest Tweak - Author: Stickman Extra Names Mod - Author: IcarusTyler Ghosts - Author: Attackid Gruesome - Author: DryEagle UnlockedAugmentations - Author: karmos